Patapon Minigames
Patapon has unlockable mini games. Not only are they fun, but they're useful because they give good items. Ubo Bon the Tree How To Unlock In Patapon 1 Unlock Pan Pakapon's hat in Mission 2. How to Unlock in Patapon 2 Obtain Pan Pakapon's hat at the end of the first training mission. (Note: There Are Three levels in Patapon 2 For The Ubo Bon Minigame.) Cost *Level 1; 50 Ka-ching *Level 2; 100 Ka-ching *Level 3; 150 Ka-ching Sequence *O-O-O *O-O-O *O-O-OO *O-O-OO *O-OO-OO *O-OO-OO *O-O-O *O-O-OO Patapon 2 Sequences Level 1 *O-O-O *O-O-O *O-O-OO *O-O-OO *OO-O-OO *OO-O-OO *O-O-O *O-O-OO Level 2 *O-O-O *O-O-OO *OO-OO-O *O-O-OO *O-OO-OO *OO-O-OO *O-O-O *O-O-OO Level 3 *O-O-O *OO-OO-O *O-O-OO *OO-O-OO *OOO-OOO *O-OO-OO *O-O-O *O-O-OO Rewards Whenever you successfully complete a sequence you get one of these items randomly: *Leaf (useless) *Cafeteria Meat (Leather Meat) *Tender Meat *Succulent Meat *Mystery Meat *Stone *Titanium Ore (Tytanium Ore) *Wood Branch (Banal Branch) *Cherry Tree *Hinoki *Super Cedar *Kuneri Fang *Itete Fang *Gizaza Fang *Nazozo Fang *Level 1-4 Hides(Patapon 2) pretty easy, you usually get all sequences right the first time. Flower mini game How To Unlock Patapon Get the Zakpon hat on "Creatures of the Sand", use the rain juju miracle dance and kill the purple slug. Patapon 2 Beat the Centura Level 3 (Dont Forget to use the Rain Ju Ju!) Sequence: Press O on every beat, then use O to catch once she throws the veggies. Cost *1 Wood Branch (Banal Branch) Reward You get 1-3 of these items: *Eyeball Garbage *Blood Carrot (Crying Carrot) *Predator Pumpkin *Moors Morel *Hazy Shroom (Patapon 2) Easy, but practice makes perfect Mountain mini game How To Unlock Get the Kimpon hat in second training mission second time. Cost *1 Tender Meat Sequence *O-O-O---O-OO-O *O-O-O---O-O-OO *O-O-O-O-OO-OO *OO-OO-O-O-OO Patapon 2 Sequences Level 1 *O---O---O---O *O-O-O--O-O-O *O---O---O-O-OO *O-O-O-O---OO Level 2 *O-O-O---O-OO-O *O-O-O---O-O-OO *O-O-O-O-OO--OO *OO--O-O-O-O-OO Level 3 *O-O-OO----OO *OO-OO---O-OO-O *OO--OO---O-O--OO *O-O-OO-OO--O-O Reward Depending on how perfect you did, you get one of these items: *Stone *Hard Iron *Titanium Ore (Tytanium Ore) *Mithril (Patapon 2) Difficult, you're either good at it or your not. Cooking mini game How To Unlock Get the Rah Gashapon hat in Mission 17. How to unlock in Patapon 2 Complete Firebird Fenicci Level 3 and collect his hat Cost *1 Eyeball Cabbage Sequence Your objective is to chop the food before it lands into the pot. Press O when the food is close to your knife. Reward Depending on how perfect you did you get one of these stews: *Gnarly Stew *Tasty Stew *King's Stew *Divine Stew (gives all units' weapons fire and sleep characteristics.) *Demon Stew (it gives your army a chance of setting fires . -Patapon 2) Moderate, practice makes perfect. Smith mini game How To Unlock Get the Ton Kampon hat in "Search for a Lucky Star", hunt when its not raining and talk to the star; you must get the black star first. Click HERE for a full guide of how to Unlock the blacksmith minigame. How To Unlock in Patapon 2 Complete Manboroth(2nd Mammoth) 3 times Cost *50 ka-ching -> 1 Hard Iron *100 ka-ching -> 1 Hard Iron or 1 Mithril (patapon 2) *150 ka-ching -> 1 Hard Iron or 1 Adamantine (patapon 2) Reward 50 Ka-Ching: Hard Iron the best you can get is Hard Alloy or 2 Blunt Alloy (with 1 error MAX) 100 Ka-ching: Mithril then he will make you Divine equipment or a Awesome Alloy/Magic Alloy (with 1 error MAX) 150 Ka-Ching: If you give him an Adamantine he will make you Demon equipment ::If you give him the Hard Iron he will make you Magic Alloy Hard but you get used to it Tip: Look at the foot that press the air, when on top press O. a little practice and goes perfect Sequence lvl 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 1 1 lvl 2 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 2 1 2 2 1 1 1 2 1 1 2 2 1 1 1 2 2 2 1 2 1 1 1 lvl 3 1 1 2 1 1 1 2 2 1 1 1 2 2 2 1 2 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 1 1 1 1 2 Note: 1 press O once 2 press O twice Bell mini game How To Unlock in Patapon 2 Complete Mission 14. Sequence Press the circle button as the dots cross over the line. Reward The rarer the materials you give, the more ka-ching you get at the end. Liquid mini game How To Unlock in Patapon 2 Dropped by Level 3+ Manboth Sequence If a blue dot crosses over the line then press the square button. If a red dot crosses over the line then press the circle button. If a bar crosses the line then hold that button until the end of the bar. Reward Depending on how perfect you did you will get one of these liquids: *Familiar Liquid *Hot Liquid *Cold Liquid *Rainbow Liquid